


A Sweet Night

by Kurohitenshi



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Tom Anderson, F/M, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohitenshi/pseuds/Kurohitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the video of Paul Spector showing off his desire to his schoolgirl paramour plays on the screen, Stella is drawn immediately to the way that Tom's eyes darken with desire as he watches Paul avidly, how his breath catches, and how his bottom lip trembles with the faintest hint of a longing moan. Like a wolf smelling blood, she couldn't help but take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Night

**Stella**  
As the video of Paul Spector showing off his desire to his schoolgirl paramour plays on the screen, Stella is drawn immediately to the way that Tom's eyes darken with desire as he watches Paul avidly, how his breath catches, and how his bottom lip trembles with the faintest hint of a longing moan. Like a wolf smelling blood, she couldn't help but take advantage...

It wasn't even an hour later when she had him where she wanted him, a pale and gorgeous thing spread out on her hotel bed, more beautiful than the unfortunate James Olson in every sense of the word. He looked up at her with piercing blue eyes, his mouth set in a tense line.

"I don't really - " he said, in a rather hesitant tone. He averted his eyes. "Not with women."

Stella wasn't really surprised. Tom dressed smartly, and although most men did these days, there was something about Tom's allure. Something quite androgynous.

"Look at me," Stella said. When Tom looked back up at her, she smiled almost gently. "There's always something I wanted to do. With a woman a few nights ago, but now, with you. Maybe you could imagine that I'm someone else if you want. It can be our little secret."

Intrigued, Tom narrowed his eyes. "What is it, ma'am?"

"I'm going to fuck you, Tom." she said, feeling an excited thrill down her spine as she said it. "I'm going to fuck you like no man has ever fucked you before."

***

**Tom**

It was almost surreal to go home with a woman, especially with his new boss. But Tom was aware of Stella's weakness for younger men, watching _Operation Musicman_ from the sidelines for quite awhile now, and knew that he could take advantage for his own benefit. It also helped that she caught his intrigue at the way he had eyed Paul Spector as the serial killer stroked his thick cock on screen, foreskin rolling up to cover the wet head every time he did so, the bead of precome on the slit making Tom's own cock twitch inside his jeans.

Presently, he was face down on her bed, smelling a sweet perfume that made him think of London as her hands massaged his back with warm oil. Her fingers were smaller and more delicate to what he was used to, but still strong. It was so easy to imagine it was someone else, a dangerous but beautiful man who loved to prey on successful women. What would it take for a man like that to turn his attention to another man instead? One who could fight back enough for there to be bruises and blood, but who would, in the end, long to be dominated as a willing prey.

When Stella breached his opening with a slick finger, Tom groaned against her pillow in both longing and frustration, as he imagined Paul fingering him instead.

"Don't be gentle," Tom said in a gruff tone, eyes shut as Stella added another finger inside. "I'm not the woman you wanted to fuck. Maybe you should imagine I'm someone else instead, someone you'd like to break. Someone like - "

"Shut up," Stella said in a voice that seemed to hold back anger. But she did give in to his request as she added another finger, twisting all three deeply inside him and barely brushing against his prostate. It was such sweet torture but it made his cock stiffer than ever as he rubbed himself desperately on the sheets underneath, feeling like the slut that he had been when he had slept with his headmaster on his sixteenth birthday a decade ago.

***

**Stella**

Tom was, Stella decided, a very greedy bottom. As she nudged the tip of her black strapped-on dildo to the rim of his pink, hairless arse, she couldn't resist the dig as she felt an unbidden glee at being able to take a man this way. "Are you imagining I'm Paul, Tom?"

"I don't know, Stella," Tom muttered against his arms, hips raised as he eagerly awaited being breached. "Are you?"

The answer, when uttered, struck a madness in her. Feeling both rage and desire, she felt herself give in -

Pretend that the young man beneath her was instead Paul Spector, with skin darker than Tom's paleness, the hair a shade lighter than Tom's. She wanted nothing more than to break him for all that he had done. How many lives did he break? Young successful women who had no chance - just because they had caught his eye one day. Families were torn apart because of him, even his own.

When she thrust her hips forward, the dildo forced itself inside Tom's slippery entrance with a violence that she didn't know she possessed. Tom groaned in agony at the pressure as he concurrently rubbed his own cock in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Tom said breathlessly, in his heavily-accented local accent. "Harder, bitch."

Holding on to the sides of Tom's skinny hips, Stella moved. She watched in awe as the black dildo impaled the young man's opening, disappearing in and out and stretching the hole obscenely. It made her feel a power that she had never felt in her life before. This was what it had felt like for someone like Jim Burns, as he had fucked her as a young woman so many years ago. This was how powerful Paul felt, whenever he -

Stella draped her body against his back, nipples brushing with pleasure against his muscles. She felt the base of the dildo rubbing against her clit slightly, causing a shock of pleasure in her core and making her thrust more intensely. She imagined herself as Paul Spector, fucking a nameless victim as she wrapped her hands around the young man's throat, cutting off his air gently but firmly.

This was what it felt like to be Paul Spector.

***

**Tom**

When his air supply slowly got cut off, Tom panted with laboured breaths. It made him so dizzy but it was the best feeling in the world. Deep inside him, that pleasure spot kept getting hit with wanton force and it was as if it was Paul who was fucking him into oblivion, as if he was about to die.

There was a low guttural sound, as if an animal had been mortally wounded, when Tom reached his climax, painting the sheets underneath with his come. Beneath his closed eyes, he could see stars. He was so sore and felt used, but it was the most intense orgasm he'd felt in his life. Paul still kept that tight hold around his throat but Tom didn't mind. He kept his eyes closed, loving this feeling of blissful surrender.

***

**Stella**

When Tom's body stilled beneath her, Stella finally let go of the hold around his neck. She could see his back moving, knew that he was still breathing. With a satisfied smirk on her lips, she continued fucking his unconscious body, letting the dildo help her reach her own climax, slowly and steadily, like waves crashing over a cold Ulster beach.


End file.
